Save Me
by Queen Beauty 89
Summary: I've been depressed, more than I've ever been before. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel myself falling. Help me. I don't think I can do this alone for much longer. Somebody help. A/N: This is a RileyxHuey fic along with Huey being paired with other people. R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Huey's POV

_"Smash! Smash! Smash!"_

I stared at what now used to be my phone, in utter shock. Granddad had smashed it with a hammer. Dammnit, now what am I gonna escape reality to, besides books?

"Huey! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! You're too damn depressed! You don't even wanna spend time with the damn family! You know what, take yo' narrow ass upstairs and don't come out that room till I tell you to! Damn, got me up in here yelling, raising my damn blood pressure. C'mon Riley, let's go out for some of that chicken!"

I lowered my eyes to keep Granddad from seeing that they were tearing up. They were tearing up because it was true. I am depressed and I can't help it. I'm not happy. I'm never happy. Only thing I get happy about is when we talkin' bout Black History in Social Studies class. I'm not good at anything, well except school. I can't draw, or sing, or swim. I can't do anything in the athletic field. And Riley makes fun of me all the time because of that, and it makes me sad even though I tell him to shut the fuck up and then go back to reading my book. He calls me names that I don't show my feelings towards on the outside. But on the inside, they make me feel even more depressed. I just wish people would understand how I feel. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Granddad got mad at me because I was sitting at the table, not saying anything to him. I was feeling down at the table and now he's mad.

I went upstairs and slammed my room door, ignoring Granddad hollering at me for slamming doors in the house. I sat on my bed in the dark and allowed my tears to fall. I'm so ashamed of myself. I hate my life. I don't have a mom, cuz she's dead, and my dad's in jail. Why? All because of me. I wasn't good enough for anything. They tried to get me to play ball, but I failed miserably at that. One day, when I came home from school, I found a note on the counter. It was from my mom. It had said:

_'Look, Huey, I'm sorry but…Mommy has to go. I need to leave. I just can't do it Huey….I'm sorry.'_

I began to shake and cry even harder at the memory. And then, three days later, she was found dead by some night club place. After the news got around, my dad came home really drunk and beat the shit out of me. He said I was a worthless piece of shit and that even Riley was better than me. Ever since that day, we were left on the steps of Granddad's house and I've been depressed, guilty and sad. Now, even Granddad hates me. I was about to lay down because my head hurt when I heard soft knocking on the door. Who was it? No one knocks on my bedroom door. They all just yell at me to open the door or pick lock it open. This time, someone actually knocked. I got really nervous.

"W-who is it?" I stuttered out. Damn, why did I have to stutter? I'm not a baby!

"It's Riley." Riley? What the fuck is going on with him? He's never ever mindful of people's privacy.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you…" I hated that my voice sounded so fucking weak. Now he probably knows that I'm crying.

"No, Huey just…open the damn door, I need to talk to you. Please…just open the door." I felt more tears come to my eyes, almost blinding my sight. Not that I could really see anyway. It's really dark in here.

"N-no. Just go with Granddad. He seems to enjoy your company anyway." I laid down and closed my eyes, the tears streaming out. I was in so much pain. No one gives a damn about me. They all complain about how I'm so depressed and how I need to get a haircut cuz I got too much of an afro.

"Huey…I'm coming in." I didn't even try to tell him no. I knew he was going to pick lock the door anyway. The door opened and closed. I felt the corner of my bed dip, indicating that Riley sat down.

"Huey… you okay nigga?" He asked me. I pulled the pillow over my face, to hide my tears.

"Huey….I know you crying. Look, I'm sorry. About everything. Granddad shouldn't have yelled at you downstairs. He shouldn't have told you that yo' ass depressed. That ain't right. I know that bought up some bad things, cuz I felt them when you tried to hide yo' tears and shit. And I'm sorry. For calling you names, picking on you, and not being a good brother, especially at times when you need me. Like this." Man, who knew Riley could actually be…sensitive? I felt him remove the pillow from my face. I didn't bother to fight him. I was too weak to fight him. He pulled me up into his lap and rubbed my back.

"It's okay Huey…let it out. Let it all out." I did just that. I shook violently as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-I h-hate m-my l-life. I hate it! N-no one c-cares about me! They all c-complain about h-how depressed I am! They don't see that I'm h-hurt and in p-pain! Mom didn't care. She fucking hated me and Dad was worse. He beat the shit out of me when she died. He told me I was a worthless piece of shit and that I didn't deserve anything! I just wanna d-dieee!" I sobbed even more. I was remembering pain from when I was little up to now. Riley just held me tight.

"Huey…you didn't deserve that. I still care about you, even though you piss me off. You my brother. And I-I love you Huey. I love you more than you can imagine, feel me? I was just too damn stupid to admit it, but I do love you. I care about you. When Dad beat the shit out of you, I was hurt just because you were. I was even angrier because I ain't, and still ain't, do anything about it. I couldn't stop it. I knew I should've helped yo' ass during those times, but I was just too...I don't even know… I'm so sorry Huey. For everything. I love you." Riley buried his face into my hair and breathed in heavily, before letting it out. I was still crying but I was more in shock at what he just told me. He l-loved me? He l-loves…me? He's guilty for what has happened to me? Just then, I felt his shoulders shaking. He was crying too. I wrapped my hands around his neck and l buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Riley?" I asked, my voice weak from crying.

"Hm?" He asked, his voice choked up with emotion. I held him tighter.

"I thought you said real niggas don't cry." I heard him laugh. Well, try to laugh, cuz you know, he was crying.

"Yeah well, in a situation like this, real niggas do cry." He answered.

"O-okay." I felt his hands rub soothing circles on my back and he softly rocked me from side to side. I felt my eyes get droopy, so I closed them. I cherished this moment, cuz I knew there wasn't gonna be another moment like this. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Granddad's annoying voice pierced through the calm atmosphere.

"Riley! Boy hurry up! I thought you said you was only gonna get your Jordans. Leave that boy alone! He needs time by himself! C'mon now I'm hungry!" I felt my stomach drop. I began to get nervous. I heard Riley growl low in his throat.

"R-Riley?" I asked nervously.

"Shh, it's okay Huey. Listen, I'll be right back. Don't move, aiight? I'mma just go tell Granddad that I don't feel good." I held him tighter to me.

"No! I don't want you to go. Please don't go." I began crying again.

"Huey, man, calm down. It's okay. Everything gon' be okay." I sniffled.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll be right back." Then the unthinkable happened. Riley kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I grinned back softly. He rubbed his thumb on my cheek before peeling me off of him.

"Just give me five, aiight?" Riley asked with a smile. I nodded, grinning. Riley opened the door and left. I laid down and thought about what just transpired in the last 15 minutes. What made me giggle a little was the fact that Riley said he loved me and cared about me. I enjoyed the feeling of having someone care about me. Suddenly, I was ripped away from my thoughts when I heard a bunch of yelling from downstairs.

"What the hell did I tell you about going up there to mess with that nigga? He's depressed goddamnit! He needs to stay his ass up there by himself and think! Riley, don't make me whoop yo' ass! Now get in that damn car, so we can go get this damn chicken!" Granddad yelled. I hopped out of bed to go listen to what was being said.

"No Granddad, I don't wanna go get no chicken! I'm staying right here wit ma brotha. He need me, Granddad, since yo' old ass can't seem to take care of him." Riley said, heated.

"Boy, don't make me slap you across your mouth, now go get in that damn car!"

"No! I don't wanna go! And plus, I don't really feel good. Go get that bitch ass nigga Tom to go with ya. Ya'll supposed to be best friends." I can sense that Riley had crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you right, maybe I'll go with Tom. Now you take yo' narrow ass upstairs too, and make sure that boy doesn't come out of his room!" He yelled. It made me feel sad that he referred to me as "that boy" instead of "Huey".

"'That boy also happens to be yo' grandson, Granddad. Why you hate him so much?" Riley was getting angry. I pinched my arm to keep from crying again.

"Because he gets on my damn nerve! He's so damn depressed. All he does is sits up there and reads that stupid ass book, or not talk to anybody at the damn table, nor does his ass eat anything but fruits and vegetables, talkin' bout soul food gon' kill us, and he talk too damn much about Black History. Smart nigga."

"Well maybe if yo' old ass paid more attention to him, and showed him some affection, he wouldn't be so sad and down. Look man, I'm tired of arguin' with you. I'm goin' upstairs. Ma brotha need me right now."

"Man that short ass nigga is 13. He can handle himself. You twelve. 13 year olds shouldn't be with 12 year olds. That will lead to underage sex." I cringed. Really? And do you have to make fun of my height? Yes, I'm 5 ft tall. It's pathetic. Riley is 5'4.

"Nigga, come on! Ain't nobody gon' have sex up in here! You so damn aggravatin' sometimes, Granddad!"

"Boy watch yo' mouth. Now get yo' black ass out my sight. I got some chicken to go eat." I heard Riley sigh before footsteps made their way up the stairs and to my bedroom. Before I can even make it to my bed Riley opened the door, and looked down at me. Man, now I feel small. I held my hands behind my back and looked down, tears filling my maroon colored eyes again.

"How much did you hear?" Riley asked.

"Everything." I replied.

"Look, Huey don't worry about it, aiight? I'm gon' make sure everything right between all of us again." Riley lifted my chin and gave me a kiss on the head.

"Are you gon' let me in now? I don't want you to sleep alone." He said to me softly. I nodded before moving aside to let him in. I closed the door and crawled into bed. Riley crawled in next to me and pulled me closer to him. I held his hand in mine. I smiled up at him.

"Yo I ain't know you have dimples, Huey. Maybe you should smile more often. That'll lift yo' spirits." Riley remarked. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks so I hid my face with my free hand, hoping that he wouldn't see it.

"No, don't look at them! They're really weird!" I was giggling, again. Wow, I didn't know Riley could make me so happy! Now that I think about it, I think I'm starting to like having a little brother. Well not physically little but…well you get what I mean.

"Aye!" Riley exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"What?" I asked, frightened a bit.

"You laughed! I ain't ever heard you laugh before! Well, except for that time when Granddad dumbass fell down the stairs when he was tryna whoop my ass and I heard you let out a lil' snicker." I smiled softly at the memory.

"Yeah, I know. Don't get to do that much often." I looked away from him sadly. I'm always afraid to smile at people, cuz I'm afraid that one day people will use my newfound happiness as an advantage to tear me down and I don't want that again. Not after…you know…the shit with my parents.

"Aye man, c'mon. Don't get all sad. It's iight to laugh every once in a while. Man, I can't believe you showing so much happy shit around me. I'm gettin' all happy now." Riley said chuckling. I smiled again. Then I abruptly sat up. Riley suddenly looked concerned.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked me.

"Can we play a game?" I asked. I really wanna play a game. You know, to get my mind off things.

"Yeah, sure. What you wanna play?" He asked me.

"Well….uh….can we um…play uh…" I looked away from him blushing. Damn, why am I blushing so much? This is really weird.

"Aye, don't you got the piano tiles game on yo' phone?" Riley suddenly asked. I gulped. Granddad smashed it in my face when he was yelling at me about being depressed. That was the IPhone 6. The only thing I had really to being happy. Well, besides my IPad, but he took that away too. Said he needed a Christmas present for Tom since he didn't feel like going out to get one.

"Oh uh…I did but um….Granddad, he uh…smashed it in my face when you know…he was yelling at me about being depressed." I started playing with my fingers nervously. I was really afraid that Riley was gonna get all mad and never talk to me again, cuz I was too shocked and nervous to say something about it and try to stop him. I know that sounds silly but it's true. I don't want him to leave me here all alone again, and start calling me a "gay ass nigga"…again.

"What?! What the fuck is wrong with that nigga?!" Riley exclaimed. He was really angry. I got really scared and I started to get all teary eyed again. Riley saw my frightened expression and immediately he calm down and looked apologetic.

"Aye, Huey, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. But it makes me mad that he done destroyed everything you love and put yo' ass down. I just think it's wrong and unnecessary. Please don't cry, Huey. I'm sorry." Riley held both my cheeks. As the tears escaped my eyes, he used the pads of his thumbs to rub them away.

"Wow, you got some soft cheeks. Has anybody told you that?" He asked me. I blushed a little. No one complements me on anything really.

"No. I don't let people touch me because I'm paranoid that they will you know…do bad things." Man that was childish.

"Nah, they won't. And besides even if they tried, you just gon' karate chop them niggas to pieces anyway."

"Haha, yeah I guess." I said, scratching my head. Riley touched my hair. I let him, because he was being really gentle about it.

"And you got soft ass hair too. What you use in this? Nah, you ain't gotta tell me. Lemme guess, you put in some straight _organic _shit, like some straight gorilla oil and some leaf oil and some shea butter and some baboon shit and-" I cut him off. Like…da fuck?

"Nigga, _what_? You know damn well I don't use no damn _baboon shit _and _gorilla oil. _Where the _fuck _do you even buy that shit? I don't even think _gorilla _oil exists! I usually put shampoo and conditioner. It's like shea butter stuff. And yes, it's organic." I answered him, scrunching my face up in confusion before relaxing and closing my eyes at his gentle strokes in my hair. Isn't this classified as some gay nigga shit anyway in his book? Oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow. I don't wanna ruin the moment.

"Mhmm, suuure, aight. Tch, nigga you probly got some in your drawer right now. You probly be waitin' til everybody sleep before you go all Lion King and shit and turn yo' room into a jungle." I raised my eyebrow at his statement. Where the _hell _is he getting all of these ideas?

"Haha, whaaaaaaat?" I chuckled out, amused by his statement. Man, Riley sure is something else.

"And you still got all this baby hair. Damn, that stuff's mad soft. I can play in this all day." Riley said. I giggled when he pulled lightly at the baby hairs on my edges, twirling them in his fingers.

"And you got soft ass hands too. Huey, you just soft all over. How many pounds of lotion do you put on? Oh wait, my bad, yo' _gorilla _oil, I meant to say." Riley asked me, playing with my fingers now.

"For the _last _time, I don't have no _gorilla _oil! And I only use a little bit. A little bit of _lotion _with _shea butter _that is. I don't feel like rubbing that stuff in all the time." I admitted. He compared our hand sizes. My hand was a lot smaller than his…well not a whole lot but the tips of my fingers reached the top joints of his fingers. I intertwined them and looked up to his maroon eyes. They were full of love and affection as he stared into my identical maroon pools. I smiled at him softly. And then I yawned. Really loudly. My eyes watered from the yawn.

"Hehe, looks like a nigga's getting tired." Riley chuckled, poking my forehead.

"No I'm-" I was interrupted by a bigger yawn. "Okay maybe I am." I admitted, rubbing my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. We could play a game tomorrow." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed. We got under the blankets, and Riley held me close to his body, rubbing my baby hairs again. Man, he sure does like my baby hairs. I smiled a little at that thought before burying my face into the crook of his neck, getting comfortable.

"I love you, Huey." Riley whispered in my ear. I smiled real big at that. I felt special. Finally, someone loves me and appreciates me in this world. In fact, I think that was the first time anyone has told me they loved me.

"I love you too, Riley." And just like that, I fell asleep.

…..

Riley's POV

I stared at my older brother sleeping. Man, I never seen that nigga cry so much until tonight. Let alone smile AND laugh. That's the first time I ever witnessed those things. Up til tonight, I ain't realize how much I actually cared about Huey. I didn't realize that he's been through so much. Tonight, this is the saddest and happiest I seen him.

Usually, he always so sad and down. But tonight, I made a change. And I hope to keep it that way. I like this side of him. I like to see him happy and smiling. It makes me smile. And his laugh is contagious. It's light and airy. _"Riley, one day Huey gon' grow up and say that you the best thing that ever happened to him." _I smiled at that. Then I thought about him smiling and giggling again. Like a thirteen year old should. I held my sleeping brother tighter and drifted off myself.

….

Riley's Dream Sequence

_"Riley! Can we go get ice cream? You know, the vegan stuff that I like!" A very happy Huey asked me excitedly, as he tugged on my hand. I looked up from my work and smiled at him because he was smiling. His dimples made him look mad cute. _

_"Yeah, sure." I got up. _

_"Yay!" Huey exclaimed, excitement glittering in his eyes. _

_"Ight, let's go." Together, we walked out the door, away from a passed out Granddad, and away from the gloomy place we call home. I held his hand as we walked down the street to the store. Then suddenly, everything went red, and things started to catch on fire. _

_"Riley? W-what's happening?" A frightened Huey asked me._

_"I don't know man. Yo, we gotta get up out of here. This ain't safe Huey." I heard no response. I then realized that no one was holding my hand. I looked down, panicking, and I realized that he wasn't next to me anymore. _

_I then heard a screaming Huey, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint where. Everything was getting fuzzy. I couldn't move or do anything. All I could do was watch. Another cry for help pierced the air and that's when I finally found Huey. That fat ass nigga named Ruckus was gripping Huey. He held a blade to Huey's throat. Huey was crying, as he tried to cry out for help one more time. I couldn't move for some reason. _

_"Yo' black ass don't deserve to live on this Earth, Huey Freeman. You black. And you know I hate black niggas like you." I watched, hopelessly, as Huey was screaming to get out. He was crying really hard. The blade pierced the skin on his neck and then he slumped to the ground. Blood poured out of him. I was in shock. No! Huey! I tried to move again, but I couldn't. What the fuck was going on?! _

_I saw a big ass shadow on the ground. Then there was harsh chuckling. _

_"Hehehe, look at this, yo' black ass couldn't even save your own brother. That just shows how much ya'll black niggas don't mean shit in this world." I looked up, and saw that nigga with the same bloodied blade he used to kill Huey. He roughly grabbed my hair. _

_"You deserve to die too! This is for all the white people!" Ruckus yelled. _

_"NOOO!" And just like that, everything went black. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sweating and panting. The first thing I saw was Huey's frightened and concerned maroon eyes. He was straddling me and holding my sweaty face in his small hands.

"Riley! Are you okay man?!" He asked me. His voice was full of terror. It took my all not to burst into tears right then and there. I was so damn relieved. I hugged Huey close to me.

"Damn, nigga, thank God you still here. I thought you really died." I whispered, panting still.

"What do you mean you thought I died? I'm right here Riley." Huey said. I felt him shaking nervously. I held him even tighter.

"Look man, I had this dream that Ruckus killed you. It all seemed too real. And you was crying for help and I couldn't get to you cuz I couldn't move for some reason. You kept crying for me to save you and I couldn't fucking move. Damn man, I thought I really lost you." My voice cracked at the end. I then realized that I was crying. I felt Huey sigh and he hugged me.

"Oh shit…Riley I'm really sorry. I'm right here. It's okay now. Everything will be okay now." I hugged him to me tight and kissed his neck.

"Yeah… thank God it was just a dream. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Huey. I ain't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay. Um, Riley?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"You're kinda hurting me." I immediately let go.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, scratching my head.

"It's okay. So um…ca-can we go out for ice cream-"

"NO!" I exclaimed. I immediately regretted it when I saw his hurt expression.

"I'm so sorry. Look, it's just that that was what the dream started out with. You were asking me if we could go out for ice cream at that vegan place you like and I said yea and then while you were holding my hand everything went all red and shit started blowing up. Then, you asked me what was going on and you were all scared and crying and shit. I told you I didn't know what was going on and then you was gone and that's when you know…you started crying out for help and I couldn't save you and yeah…we could still go if you want, but I'm just scared that you gon' get hurt and then-" I suddenly saw him smiling. Like a real smile. He had a little bit of tears in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong? Why you smiling and looking like you bout ready to cry?" I asked him.

"It's just cuz…no one has ever taken my life so seriously like that. T-thank you, Riley. Really, thank you. It means a lot to me to know that someone actually gives a shit." He said to me, the tears streaming down his face. I smiled real big at him and kissed his nose.

"That's what I'm here for, now that I realize it. You see, before last night, I just been thinking that you were some gay ass nigga that only cared about reading. I thought you were just bipolar and didn't give a shit. Not until I finally saw the real you when you was crying last night and told me all those things. I finally grew up a little bit last night and realized that you needed help. You needed someone to be there for you. That I'm your brother for a reason. So, now I'm gon' be that person and take good care of you." I told him, making his smile grow even wider.

"Oh, thank you Riley!" He exclaimed as he embraced me tightly. I smiled to myself and hugged him back.

"Should we go get that ice cream? I'm not all that paranoid anymore." I asked him. He nodded and then hopped off me.

"Well in that case, we should go get ready." And just like that, he dashed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I followed after him. I had a good feeling that today was gon' be fun.

…...

Huey smiled brightly at me as he ate is strawberry ice cream. I didn't get any cuz I ain't feel like holding cold stuff. I smirked at him and his dimples. They looked…cute. I like em. I hope he gets to smile like that a lot more. Just then, he offered me his spoon with ice cream on it. My eyes widened as I looked at him with shock written all over my face. Did that nigga just…offer me some ice cream? He's never done that in his life! Ever!

"I know this is classified as some gay nigga shit as you'd put it but…do you wanna…try some?" He asked me, getting all shy. How could I resist with the blush forming on his cheeks? I really enjoyed this moment right here. That's something that will never leave my head.

I took the spoon from him and ate the ice cream off of it, sighing in delight. That shit was heaven on a spoon.

"Did you like it?" Huey asked me.

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"I'll be right back." Huey announced. I nodded again and watched him get up. He walked towards the table with spoons and forks on it and picked out a spoon. He turned around and came back to the table, then handed me the spoon.

"Here. Now we can share it." He said brightly, smiling cheekily. I gulped and a smile of its own began to spread across my face. Huey sat down and dug his spoon into the big ass cup of ice cream and ate some. They said that that was the smallest they had, but I think that was the largest. I don't even care anymore. As long as it makes Huey happy, I don't really mind. I took some of the ice cream with my spoon and ate some as well. This was probably the best ice cream ever! It's creamy and light and just right! No wonder Huey doesn't eat all that processed shit that would cause death, as he would put it.

"Riley?" Huey asked.

I looked up from the table.

"Can I show you my favorite spot in the world today?" He asked me. I looked at him, confused, but nodded anyway.

"Well, I just think it's time to share that special spot with someone. Someone…_specia_l I guess…." He trailed off, staring out of the window into Huey land. I looked out of the window too. It was a nice day today. The sun was out, all the grass was actually green, and not the usual yellow, and there weren't many clouds in the sky.

…..

Huey and I sat under the tree in his favorite spot. It was beautiful, and peaceful. There were flowers everywhere and there were even cherry blossoms from the tree. There were cherry blossom fallings on the ground around us and the air smelled sweet. It was cool under this tree. Damn, a nigga could get used to this.

"Is this where you escape to when we can't find you in the house?" I asked Huey. He was laying down with his head on my lap, looking at the clouds in the sky. His bright maroon eyes traveled up to meet my gaze. He nodded.

"What do you think about when you come here?" I asked him quietly as I played in his soft mass of hair. Huey closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. I was about to tell him he didn't have to say anything when he began to speak.

"Well, Riley, after the first few weeks we moved here, I went outside to explore a little bit. It was after the time I got in trouble for not wanting to eat the fried foods Granddad had. I ran out of the house and I saw the hill that leads to this so I climbed it, and saw this tree. I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world because it had all the cherry blossoms and they were all bright and pretty. When I sat under it, immediately I began to feel myself slide into another world. It's peaceful in this other world. There's no drama. In this world, I think about what it would be like if mom and dad didn't hate me so much. I think about what life would be like if I were able to do the things they wanted me to do. And then of course, I think about what it would be like to have someone you can finally relate to, since you know, Cairo's all the way back home in Chicago. I miss him…but you know, the last time we visited we got into a fight because of the fact that I moved and now he thinks I'm fake. It sucks now, but, I wish we were still friends…" Huey trailed off as he gazed into the clouds again. I twirled his baby hairs in between my fingers as I, too, glanced off into the clouds.

"Riley?" Huey asked me.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. Thank you for becoming my friend." I looked down at him, shock all over my face. Huey had the most beautiful smile on his face as he looked up at me. His eyes were shining and he just looked…incredible. It's amazing how people never notice these things.

"Uh…aye man don't worry bout it. Everybody need a friend, no matter how mean they are." I smiled down at him and he blushed, before turning his gaze back to the clouds. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

I sighed before leaning back and closing my eyes, enjoying the heat coming off the bark of the tree.

Soon, I fell asleep.

….

_"Boom!" _I jumped up, screaming from the noise. I looked around and saw that it was pouring rain. There was a flash of lighting in the sky. I gulped. Oh shit. We can't be under this tree. We gon' get struck by lightning. That was the only thing I remembered from science class. I looked down and saw that Huey was still asleep. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't move.

"Yo, Huey wake up! We gon' get struck by lightning if you don't get up." I was about to panic when Huey's eyes snapped open. He looked real scared. I pulled him up to his feet and was about run when lightning struck the tree.

"Riley! Watch out!" Too late. A tree branch struck me and the last thing I saw was Huey running towards me. That's when everything blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

Huey's POV

I sat in the waiting room, feeling anxious. But the thing I was feeling the most was guilt. I knew I should've warned him sooner and try to pull him out of the way, but I couldn't move my mouth in time. I felt my eyes water. This was all my fault and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Stop all that crying boy. You shoulda never went out there. I told you to stay in yo' damn room. You know how much this gon' cost me boy? Goddamn, I could be getting me some new J's with this money I'm gon' have to spend." I sighed at Granddad's frustration.

"Granddad, insurance pays for all this."

"Hush yo' mouth boy. They do? Good. Cuz I wanna keep my money…" Granddad rambled on about how he wanted to get bitches to fuck him with his money and I tuned him out. I really didn't wanna hear about the old man's sex life. It was quite disturbing if you ask me. All I could think about was how serious Riley's injuries could be. What if he's…dead? I don't know if I could live with myself if that happened. He's the only friend I really have. I can't bear the t-thought of h-him dying….I began to cry again. I drew my knees up to my chest as the tears fell. I can't do this. I need to know that he's going to survive.

"Hey hey hey, stop all that crying. Yo' brother gon' be alright." I looked up, surprised to see that Granddad was actually showing some sort of sympathy towards me. He patted my head softly before sitting back down and reading his magazine. I looked down and waited. And waited. And waited. It might have been hours before the nurse finally came out.

"Are you guys the family members of Riley Freeman?" She asked us politely. We nodded.

"Okay well, I have some good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear first?" She asked us. I began to get real nervous again.

"The good news first." I whispered. I stared at her with fear filled eyes. She looked at me with sympathy.

"Well, I'll tell you the good news first then. Riley is going to be okay. Now here's the bad news. Riley is…he's paralyzed." My whole world went dark. What? Paralyzed? Oh no! It should've been me, not him! I got up and ran from the room, out of the building and into the pouring rain. I was sobbing again. I don't know where I was running to, but all I knew was that my feet were carrying me some place far away. I didn't even care. I just wanted to get out. I heard Granddad's voice hollering at me to come back but I ignored him. I didn't give a fuck about anything. I hate everybody there. But more than that, I hate myself. I hate myself for not having him move out of the way earlier. The cold rain stung my face. I turned an unknown corner and continued running, not caring that I was going to run into the biggest puddle I've ever seen.

_Splash! _I ran through the puddle, the water from it soaking me to the bone. I didn't care. Everything was numb to me. I continued running, like I always did. I always run away from my problems. I kept on running blindly until I ran smack dab into someone. I was knocked to the ground. I heard the person swear in annoyance.

"Hey kid! Watch where the fuck you're going, dipshit! Oh would you look at that, it's Huey Freeman. Let's get him boys!" There was fear bubbling up inside me as these random white men advanced towards me. I couldn't move. I just stared up in fear as one grabbed me by my arm.

"Hahaha! What? You not gonna fight kid?! Hahahaha! That's a damn shame! You're a damn shame! Hahaha!" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. My heart was racing as he ripped me from the ground and threw me inside his truck. I wanted to scream. I really wanted to but I couldn't find my voice. I began to shake when the car started up and began to drive.

"Hehehe…looks like we're gonna have real good fun with you, kiddo." A different man said to me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath too. He ran his cold finger down my cheek, and it made me shiver. Not in a good way either.

"Oh yeah mhmm…we gonna have a lot of fun robbing you of your innocence…if you even have any left…smart nigga." He ran his tongue down my neck. That's when I finally found my voice and began to scream. I knew it was futile, but part of me hoped that someone would hear me….someone like Riley…I began to cry as I thought about him. He's paralyzed…and it's all my fault. And now I'm stuck here with some random drunk assholes that are gonna rape me. Oh man…fear racked through my entire body. I've never felt so scared in my life. And why can't I fight? I was so good at kicking ass…why can't I do it now?

"HAHAHA! I LIKE IT! I HOPE HE SCREAMS LIKE THAT AS WE TAKE TURNS FUCKING HIM!" The drunk guy exclaimed, really excited. I gulped. Oh no…oh no no no no no! This is all wrong! I don't want this to happen to me! I wish someone would just help me get out of here.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" Another guy said. I noticed that the car stopped, and everyone was getting out. Good! This could be my chance to escape! I jumped out of the truck and tried to run away from them.

"Aye! Where do you think you're going?!" A guy yelled at me, before grabbing my arm. I ripped away from him and ran as fast as I could. They tried to follow me, but a lot of them were too drunk to chase me. Good, let them be drunk! Fucking assholes! I turned a corner and ran as fast as I could. I kept running and running and running until I knew I'd lost them. I stopped and looked at the scenery. I was in a forest of some sort. It was quite dark too. And cold…really cold. All I had on was the stupid t-shirt and a white long sleeved shirt under it to cover up my arms, and pants. All of that was soaking wet. I kept walking, afraid to walk out, for they might try to capture me. It was all peaceful, just how I like it. I sighed and stood there for a while, about to enter my thoughts. Big mistake.

Suddenly, I heard those same voices.

"Aye! There he is! Let's get him!" I felt fear take over me again and I tried to run but something grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree. I groaned from the impact and looked up to see that the white men were all there, crowding over me.

"Well well well, look what we've got here. A nice, plump black ass to fuck the shit out of. Isn't that nice boys?" One of them asked, who I assumed was the leader of the group.

"Awe, c'mon already boss! I just wanna fuck him already! I want my dick inside that tight little hole of his!" My eyes widened at what he said. I turned to run again, but someone grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey! Let me go! Let go of me!" Next thing you know, I was bent over a rock, and my pants was gone. And then someone tied something around my mouth, to keep me from talking.

"Hahaha! Yeah, we would love to hear you scream, but we can't have people wondering what's going on, right guys?" The leader asked. They all agreed. I felt ready to cry again. I was so scared.

"Well, let's begin!" After that, I heard pants unzipping. I began to cry and squirm, but I was held down forcibly by two white hands. One of the men were in front of me. They laughed at my crying face.

"Awwe, is little Huey gonna cry? Stupid ass nigga! Shoulda watched where you were going! Hahahaha!" I felt more tears pour out of my eyes, and then something cold and wet enter me. It was too small to be a dick, so I assumed it was a finger. I gasped behind the muffler. God it hurt. It hurt so bad, that I almost couldn't take it. All I could hear were the men cackling evilly. Then, something began to feel really good. I moaned. I couldn't help it. The men were giggling again, and the guy behind me pushed harder. I moaned louder. I felt the tears of humiliation creep out of my eyes as moan after moan ripped from me. I couldn't stop them.

"Awwe look at that! He's moaning! I think he's ready now!" The guy behind me said. Next thing I knew, something much bigger than a finger pushed its way inside of me. I knew it was his dick. I cried out in pain even though it was muffled. Tears escaped my eyes as he took away my virginity. He kept pounding into me. Then he angled in a way that it hit that sweet spot again. I moaned out really loudly. I thought being raped was supposed to hurt, not feel good. He kept on pounding into me, moaning himself, causing my body to violently rock. I moaned and moaned and moaned. The guy in front of me kept on laughing at me. I felt something grab my dick. It was cold and wet, so I assumed that it was a hand. Then there was whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, you like that, huh? Well you gonna like this too." Next thing I knew, he was jerking me off and fucking me at the same time. I moaned out again, the pleasure of this taking over me. The faster he went, the louder I screamed. They took the muffler off me.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" I screamed out, my voice cracking. I was panting really hard too.

"Man I like this one. He sounds so much sexier than all the other ones we've fucked." There were more? My mind tried to wrap its head around things, but it was too fuzzy. The pleasure interrupted my thoughts. He went in faster. "Ah! God please stop! This isn't nnngh! This isn't r-right!" I couldn't help it. I moaned again. The white man cackled. He jerked me faster. "Ah! Oh god! God!" I cried out. Then I saw stars and I came really hard into his hand. I felt the guy's hot liquid squirt into me. I collapsed on my elbows, panting hard. That orgasm was crazy. That's the first one I've had in my life. The man pulled out of me, laughing as he zipped himself up, and another guy came and grabbed my hips. Next thing I knew, he was fucking me too. I was moaning again. My face screwed up at the pleasure I was feeling. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Then suddenly, I was flipped onto my back with my legs in the air. He pounded into me, and I screamed. The faster he went, the louder I screamed. Someone else grabbed my dick and jerked me. "Ah! Oh! Ugh!" I kept on moaning. The same cycle went on until the last guy was through with me. I felt all of their orgasm shit trickling out of me.

"Hahaha! The best fuck of my life! Good lord!" A man cackled.

"Wait! I gotta do it one more time!" Another said. I gulped as he grabbed me and put me on his lap, forcing me to ride him. He slammed me down, pulled me back up, and slammed me down again. I groaned at this act. He kept doing it while everyone else was laughing at him. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that this was all happening. I tried. But every thrust into me sent me closer to the edge. He came before I did. Then to finish me off, he jerked me and then I came. After he was done, I felt the pain as he slid me off of him. I fell onto the rock and passed out. Too much sexual excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and the first thing that assaulted my eyes were bright lights. I groaned, and tried to turn over, but a sharp pain from the lower half of my body forced me to stay put. I squinted at the bright light and then closed my eyes.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Someone was touching my face. This time, it wasn't a cold hand. It was a warm, soft hand. I sighed, and then coughed. The cough hurt like a bitch. I think I caught something while I was being handled out there in the rain. My eyes started tearing up at the memory. I hate the fact that they did that to me. But the fact that I hate the most was that I was enjoying it, even though I didn't want to enjoy it. It felt good the way they were fucking me. I know it shouldn't have, but it did. I guess now I know why they say drunk sex is the best sex.

I opened my eyes to whoever was touching my face. It was Tom, Tom Dubois.

"Are you okay, Huey?" He asked again. I groaned again before nodding.

"Are you able to tell me what happened? I found you out there in the woods today. What happened?" I groaned again and rubbed my eyes before sitting up.

I rubbed my head, feeling the blood rushing back to me. It made me a little bit dizzy, but when I was able to focus again, I looked at Mr. Dubois.

"I was...I…" I began to cry. I was so ashamed to tell him what happened. What if he knows that I liked it? Tears fell down my face as I thought about it.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now…although I do have a good feeling as to what happened. I heard about Riley as well." Riley! My eyes widened in horror. I completely forgot about Riley! The tears slid faster down my face. I was sobbing now. For the fifth time today.

"Oh R-Riley…I'm s-so sorry!" I wailed out as I buried my face into my hands. Mr. Dubois began rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, Huey. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Man, I wish I could do something about it." Mr. Dubois apologized. I began to scream and get angry. I was pounding on his chest as he held me.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOUL'VE TOLD HIM TO MOVE FROM THE FUCKING TREE BRANCH A LOT FASTER, BUT I DIDN'T AND NOW LOOK! HE'S FUCKING PARALYZED! And it's all because of me…" I trailed off after my outburst. I felt filthy and disgusted with myself. Everything that ever happened today was all my fault and I hate my life now. I wish I can just die…to escape and never come back again. Granddad would be happy, Ruckus would be happy too because he wouldn't have to worry about another nigga, Jazmine would probably cry, and Riley….I don't know about Riley. I don't know too much about people being paralyzed.

"Huey! That's not true and you know it! Stop it…nothing was your fault, Huey. Don't beat yourself up about it. Everything was moving too fast for you to control it." Mr. Dubois sighed as he held me. I hiccupped and then sniffled. I felt a huge headache coming over me along with drowsiness and I closed my eyes and let it take over me. I fell into a deep sleep.

…

Huey's Dream Sequence

_The sun was shining brightly. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was walking with someone and holding hands with them, but I didn't know who it was. The hand felt oddly familiar. In my non-occupied hand I had an ice cream it. It was strawberry flavored. _

_"Huey." A very familiar voice said. I looked up and saw that the person I was holding hands with was indeed Riley. He was walking. He was standing tall…and walking! It was like the accident never happened. I smiled up at him._

_"Yes?" _

_"You gotta move on Huey…you can't let this get to you." I looked at him with a confused expression._

_"Huh? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Then suddenly the scene changed. Riley was in a wheel chair. He wasn't moving, nor was he speaking. His chair was turned, so I couldn't see his face. _

_"Riley? Riley! Please talk to me! I can't do this anymore! I'm so sorry! I couldn't save you in time. I'm sorry!" I began to cry. _

_"Crying won't help solve anything, Huey, and you know it. You're so pathetic. You couldn't even save your own brother. You _coward_." The person was Riley that was talking. I began crying even harder as I fell to my knees._

_"I know…and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I said weakly as tears streamed down my face. Suddenly, Riley's chair turned around to reveal his bloodied, bruised, and scratched up face. His eyes were bloodshot and he glared angrily at me. I gasped in fear. _

_"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, YOU SICK FUCK! NOW WHAT ARE MY NIGGAS GONNA THINK, HUH?! THEY AIN'T GONE HAVE NO LEADER TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Guilt consumed me as I listened to what he was saying. He was right. I did ruin everything. The scene changed again. I was on a bed with my legs spread open. A person was on top of me, kissing down my neck, and touching me in places people shouldn't be touching me in. I was moaning and I arched my back. I couldn't control any of these things. They just happened on their own. _

_"Yeah, you like that huh?" The person whispered in my ear. He traced his cold finger down my naked abdomen and to my ass. I groaned in response. A part of me didn't want this, and the rest of me was screaming for him to just fuck me already. _

_"I'm gonna fuck you over and over again until you can't cum anymore." The person put his finger inside of me. I gasped in response. It hurt like a bitch! He kept going in and out until he hit a certain spot that made me scream. Then he began to rub it, which made me squirm. I was trying to get away from it, but he held me down. It felt so good that it hurt. _

_"Yeah, you know you like it, don't try to shy away from me." He rubbed faster. _

_"Aaaah…Goood, aah!" I was moaning. My voice went an octave higher as he rubbed faster and faster. I was about to cum when the scene changed. I was in the forest on a rock, staring into the rain. There were dark figures, beckoning me to come closer to them. As if on command, my body got up and began to advance towards them. _

_"Huey Freeman…" A voice drawled out. I followed the voice until everything went dark. The last thing I heard was…"Your brother is dead." _


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up panting and sweating. I sat up. Almost immediately I regretted it. The blood began rushing towards the rest of my body and I began to feel dizzy. When the dizziness cleared, I shifted, and felt something weird from in between my legs. I frowned and moved again. There was a jolt of pleasure. Then it registered in my head that I was…hard. I groaned. I checked my surroundings. I was in the same room I woke up in the first time, except now it's dark and no one is here. I took a deep breath and unzipped my pants, pulling out my aching cock. I gasped as the slightly cold air hit it.

I took a deep breath. I've never done this before to myself. I began to jerk off, for the first time. I moved my hand up and down and even rubbing my thumb on the tip of it, to tease myself a little bit.

"Mmm…" I moaned, and quickly covered my mouth with my left hand. My cock started aching again, so I went faster. The faster I went, the faster I began to pant. My eyelids began to droop as I went faster.

"O-oh God…" I moaned out, looking down at my hand. There was pre-cum dripping down my cock. To give myself a little tease, I squeezed my shaft, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up my spine. I closed my eyes for a split second and did it again, feeling that same pulse of electricity. I opened my eyes again, but only half way, and began to jerk again. Suddenly, a warm hand placed itself over mine, guiding my hand up and down. I almost screamed out of fear, but the person hushed me.

"Sshhh, Huey, you don't want the neighbors to hear that you've been doing naughty things, do you?" The person whispered in my ear. He gave me a particularly hard jerk, causing me to moan.

"Here. Huey Freeman, let's make a deal shall we? You allow me to fuck you, and I can get your brother back to normal." My eyes widened again. What does he mean by that? And who the hell is this nigga wanting to fuck me anyway?

"Yes…you're probably wondering who I am. I think you know who I am very well." That's when it clicked. It was Tom. I blushed really hard. He's touching me and he…wants to fuck me.

"Hn, you're blushing….I see that you like the idea of me fucking you. Good. Then I think we have a deal then." Suddenly I was on my back again, and my clothes were ripped off of me. I looked up and saw Tom with lust filled eyes hovering over me. I blushed. I've never ever seen him this way, and didn't even know that he was gay…wait then what does that make me? I didn't have time to think. I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. A kiss. From Tom Dubois. My eyes widened. I've never been kissed before. This was my first kiss ever…and it was with Tom Dubois. I gasped at that thought. Tom took the time to stick his tongue in my mouth. I began to get scared. I don't know how to kiss anyone. Tom wrapped my legs around his waist and dragged his hands down my thighs…slowly until he reached my inner thighs, rubbing them with his thumbs. He suddenly broke the kiss.

"Sshhh, don't worry…I'll make you feel so good." He gave me butterfly kisses down my neck and began nibbling at my collarbone. I moaned.

"Mmm, so sexy…" I blushed at his…uh compliment. His hands went deeper until he grabbed my cock and begin to thumb the slit with his right hand, while his left gripped my hip. I arched my back at this slightly and let out a cute whimper.

"Yess…moan for me…" He whispered huskily. My legs clenched around his waist as he played with me down there, raking his nails lightly up and down my shaft. I began to pant as I closed my eyes. Tom began sucking on my neck, giving me what I was sure were hickeys.

"Aaah…yeaaaah….aaah right there…haaa…" I began moaning as if I were in some porn star movie, making sure to act like one of those really horny girls. I smirked and wrapped my arms around Tom's neck. This time, I made sure my voice was just right. I wanted to sound as much like those little whores as possible. If he was gonna help my brother like he said he would, then I guess I gotta be wild for him in bed.

"Oh Tom…I can't wait for you to be inside me…and make me scream…" I moaned hotly in his ear, causing him to groan. He roughly spread my legs apart, and I smirked again, making sure that he didn't see.

"Alright, my little whore, you're on." Next thing I knew, I was being plunged into so hard, that tears were coming to my eyes, but I made sure to keep up the little whore act, even though it did feel genuinely good. I switched our positions, so that way he was on bottom and I was on top. I bit my lip seductively for him, making sure to blush like a little school girl before sliding off of him and crawling down so that his dick was in front of my mouth. I shivered at what I was about to do on the inside, but on the outside, I giggled cutely, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Can this be my lollipop, Tommy?" Tom groaned at the nickname before nodding, obviously turned on by it. I was surprised at how naughty I could be in bed. I took a deep breath before sticking my tongue out and swirling it around the tip.

"Ooh, hot damn…" Tom groaned, running his hands through my hair. I thought about all of those times I ran in on Granddad watching porn, and seeing what those girls did with their mouths on those dicks. I bobbed up and down, going as deep as I could without choking, and then made my way up to the top again, this time doing it so that I lightly raked my teeth up his shaft. Tom kept moaning and groaning at this. I shuddered at the wet sounds it made. I don't like this at all, but hey, if it's for my brother, then I'm gonna have to do it. When I felt that he was about to reach his climax, I stopped, causing a disappointed groan to emit from his lips. I smiled at him with a blush before positioning myself so that I was straddling him and his tip was against my hole.

"Like this Tommy?" I giggled out. Without even waiting for an answer, I slid down his shaft, making sure to throw my head back and gasp at the process. Shit, this felt good. I moaned his name before sliding up and down, having to keep reminding myself that the slapping sounds were normal, judging from the pornos that Granddad watches. The more moans I emitted, the more turned on Tom got.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back again. I was staring up at his lust filled eyes. He chuckled huskily at me before pushing my legs apart up in the air. He put his head between my legs and that's when I felt his mouth on me.

"Aaaah!" I gasped/moaned out. Each swirl of his tongue bought me closer to the edge. I knew I was gonna cum soon. I arched my back and gripped the sheets, screwing my eyes shut.

"Aah, could you g-go f-faster-OH! Ah right there…y-yeaaaah…oh god…ah…Ah! God! T-Tom…I-I'm gonna….AAAH!" I came hard into his mouth. I collapsed onto the bed, panting. I watched through half-lidded eyes as Tom sat up and straddled me. He grabbed his cock and began jerking off in front of me. I watched tiredly, not caring if he was about to cum in my face.

"See H-Huey? That's all you gotta do…aah…for a week…" My eyes widened at that. A week?! That means I'm gonna become his little whore…for a week! What the hell will Granddad say? I opened my mouth to ask him that when all of a sudden I got a mouth full of his cum. I tried not to grimace at the taste.

"Swallow it." He whispered. I forced it down my throat with much difficulty. Grr…since when did I become someone's whore? Better yet, when did I become a whore in the first place? I was raped out there so that doesn't count…_"But you still enjoyed it…" _I lowered my eyes at that. Yeah, I did kinda like it. Oh fuck. What am I gonna do with this situation? Tom got off the bed and went to go freshen up. But before he left, he said, "You have to be here at 10 o'clock sharp. Everyday up until Friday, okay? Don't be late." I nodded at that, feeling disgusting all over again. Oh no…what has my life turned into?

…

I walked into my house and was about to trudge up the stairs when I heard Granddad speak.

"Boy, where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" I gulped. What do I say? 'Oh yeah sorry about that Granddad, you see, after I ran away from the hospital, I bumped into some white guys who threw me in their van, said they were gonna take turns fucking me, stopped their car, and then I ended up running away, too weak to really fight them, and they found me in the forest, bent me over a rock and took turns fucking me, then I passed out, woke up in Tom's house, had a break down, and ended up fucking him like a little school girl would.' Yeeaah, no. And how am I supposed to tell him that I have to go there every night at 10 until Friday so that he could use me and so that he can heal Riley like he said he would? My head hurt from all of that thinking. So I just came up with a short, believable answer.

"I was in a forest, got lost, ran into Tom, and he took me to his house to clean me up and sent me here."

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure I thank him later. And listen, Huey, I'm sorry about, you know, last night. I shouldn't have said you were depressed." Granddad apologized. He…apologized. Wow. I felt a small smile tug at my lips, but I hid it.

"It's fine." I said, before resuming my walk towards the stairs.

"Boy, are you walking with a limp? What the hell happened to you?" My heart almost stopped at this, and my blood ran cold. I felt all the color drain from my face. Oh shit! What am I supposed to tell him?

"Uh…n-nothing. Just fell while running away, and kinda…fell on my ankle the wrong way that's all." Phew! Thank God for me being quick and smart. Granddad seemed to buy it.

"Okay. And hey listen, before you go upstairs, Riley's…okay. He's in a temporary coma, and should wake up in a few days. And…it's not your fault he's like this…I hope you know that." Granddad mumbled, before turning back to his TV. I nodded before going upstairs, finally, to shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV

I can't feel anything. What the fuck happened? Where am I? How come I can't do anything? Where's Huey? Is he okay? Is he hurt…or…dead? Fuck, why can't I open my fucking eyes?!

So many questions were whirling through my head. I mentally sighed and decided to go to sleep.

…..

Riley's Dream Sequence

_I was walking. I was walking through someone's house. It seemed oddly familiar. I think this was…Tom's house. I was about to walk past a room when I heard odd noises. Someone was panting…and moaning. It sounded real sexual. I was about to just walk by, when I heard a familiar voice. It was full of lust and want. I stopped and listened. _

_"Oh…aaah...T-Tom, go f-faster…aaah, God AAH!" I froze. Was that…Huey? Oh shit! I listened intently as I heard the bed creaking, the sound of skin smacking in the air. My heart pounded furiously. What the fuck…Tom and Huey are…fucking? I had to tell myself to calm down before I had a panic attack and barge down the door. I heard Huey scream and pant and groan. The last scream told me that Huey had an orgasm. After that there was silence, save for the panting. I heard some random whispering, and I struggled to hear. I heard something along the lines of…"And you have to be here at around 10 o'clock each night up until Friday…otherwise, I won't be able to save Riley from being paralyzed." I gasped, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I began to shake. Huey has to fuck Tom…for a week…to save me? Shit that don't seem right. That don't seem right at all. _

_Just then I heard the bed creak, and then I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I jumped out of the way as silently as I could and ran out of the house. As soon as I was a safe distance from the house, I stopped to catch my breath. Oh no…Huey's gonna become Tom's bitch for a fucking week, just to save me! Fuck, nigga what am I gonna do? Ain't no way this dream is fake. There just ain't no way! I had a good feeling that this shit already happened. I heard some rustling in the grass. It sounded like footsteps. I climbed the tree to get a good view. I saw Huey limping towards Granddad's house. That limp was from him fucking, that much was obvious. What surprised me the most was that…he let himself get his virginity get taken away…for me? Wait that don't sound right. Something tells me that that didn't exactly happen the way I overheard it. I climbed the tree a little higher to get a closer look at him. His arms and neck was bruised up and scratched up. As I got a little closer, I noticed the bruises on his neck were hickeys. I gasped and fell out of the tree, but my back never impacted with the ground. _

_Instead, my feet impacted to the ground, right outside of the hospital. It was pouring rain outside. I guess this is where I was. I saw the doors burst open and out came a crying Huey. He was running as fast as he could down the block. I saw Granddad come out too. He was yelling for Huey to come back. Instantly, I began to follow Huey. He was running, taking all of these unknown turns and corners, splashing through puddles, making me wet. I stayed a good distance behind him though. I ain't wanna scare him or nothing. _

_Suddenly, Huey ran into this drunk guy, and fell flat on his back. The guy turned around and started cursing at him. I jumped behind a random building and poked my head around a wall to see what was going on. _

_"Hey guys look at this! It's Huey Freeman! Let's get him!" I saw the man grab Huey and throw him into a truck, along with these other guys. They all sounded drunk. I came out from behind the building and ran to the scene, hoping to stop the truck, but it was too late and I ended up tripping and falling. Again my face never hit the ground. _

_I found myself up in a tree, looking down at what was happening. I noticed Huey standing there, panting. I saw some tears on his face. He was crying. He was staring out into the distance. He looked relieved. _

_"Aye! There he is! Let's get him!" Huey turned around to see that it was the same group of men that tried to come out and kidnap him last time. I don't know how he got away, but he managed to get away. _

_He tried to run, but they caught him and threw him against a tree. I heard him groan from the impact. _

_"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. A nice, plump, black ass to fuck the shit out of! Isn't that nice boys?" A man asked. I guess he the leader. _

_"Awe, c'mon already boss! I just wanna fuck him already! I want my dick inside that tight little hole of his!" I saw Huey's eyes widen, and he tried to escape, but they grabbed him by waist and bent him over a rock. His pants were ripped off him and then they muffled him. It sickened me at what they were about to do, but I couldn't move. I was fucking glued to the fucking gay ass tree branch. I saw that Huey was crying and the men begin to unzip there pants. I really wanted to rip my eyes off the scene, but I needed to see what was going to happen. They were all cackling at him. _

_"Awwe, is little Huey gonna cry? Stupid ass nigga! Shoulda watched where you were going! Hahahaha!" The man behind Huey cackled. Huey was squirming, trying to break free, but someone else held him down, while the guy in back of him stuck his finger…up his ass. I cringed at this, and cringed even more at Huey's cry of pain. The men were all cackling, as he finger-fucked Huey's asshole. Huey's moans of pained turned into moans of pleasure and he was blushing. I guess it was out of humiliation. _

_"Awwe look at that! He's moaning! I think he's ready now!" The man holding him down said. The man pulled his finger out of him, and shoved his dick inside of Huey, making him scream out again. As time passed on, Huey's moans turned into moans of pleasure. I watched as the man angled himself so that he was hitting…oh fuck! Huey really gon' be jacked up now. I really wanna turn away now, especially since they un-muffled Huey and now I can clearly hear his moans and pants. Goddamn…this is some ole' bullshit! They doin' this shit to my brother and now I gotta sit here and watch this shit! This some gay ass nigga shit. _

_Time passed on, and every guy had had there fun with Huey. They left him there, cum dripping out of his ass, and Huey passed out. _

_I heard a car pull up and someone got out of it. _

_"Huey! Huey, are you in here?! Huey!" I heard footsteps running and someone came up and knelt down besides Huey. I recognized the person as Tom. That same bitch ass nigga that's forcing my brother to fuck him for a week just to save me. I growled deep in my throat, in anger. I watched as he picked up my brother, and exited the forest. Suddenly, everything faded to black_

_..._

_I sat in silence, pondering what just happened. Damn…my brother…he's in trouble…and I can't do shit about it. I pulled at my hair as the tears threatened to overflow. Damn...why the fuck is everything so damn terrible when it comes to Huey? I wish I wasn't paralyzed. I wish that day never happened. That way, Huey wouldn't be stuck in this situation, and I would be able to sit with him and hold him and love him. Like a brother should. That ain't gay nigga shit! That's love. What do I do?_

...


	7. Chapter 7

Huey's POV

"Huey! Hurry up so we can go see your brother!" Granddad called. I tied my shoes and stared in the mirror. I looked tired. I feel tired. But I have to suck it up, so I can go see Riley today. I lifted my shirt and saw all the bite marks and finger bruises from yesterday and last night. I grimaced at them. It was just a reminder that I was abused. As I stared closer at my face, I noticed that I had a few small scratches on my face, along with a bruise on the top of my forehead. Shit! How am I gonna cover my ass for that? Oh yeah, I can use the forest excuse. I then noticed the deep red hickeys on my neck. Fuck! I'm so screwed! I bit my lip to bite back the tears. I decided that I should put a scarf over my neck, even though it's 90 degrees outside. When I felt that I was ready, I went downstairs to meet up with Granddad.

"Boy, what's on your neck? Why you got a scarf on? It's hot outside!" My blood ran cold. If he pulls the scarf off, he's gonna notice the hickeys. Quick, think of an excuse!

"Uh…well I read in an article that the heat makes people crazy. So I wanted to test it to see if it was true." Well, that was true. I did read in an article the other day that the heat makes people crazy. Granddad gave me a long look before making a noise in the back of his throat that told me that he approved. When he walked ahead of me, I let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief. Thank goodness he didn't notice the cuts on my face.

We got in the car and drove off. I felt Granddad's eyes on me, but I ignored him, and tried my best to cover my face without making it seem odd.

"Hm…something's up…and I don't like it." He muttered under his breath. I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt my heart rate quicken its pace. The rest of the ride up to the hospital was silent. I felt the heat getting to me, and I tried to ignore it. With each passing minute, it was getting more and more unbearable. I was starting to sweat profoundly. Fuck! I can't do this shit! _"Breathe, Huey. Just breathe. We can do this. Think about the nice cool air the hospital will have to offer when we get there," _I thought. I breathed in, then out, then in three times, and counted to ten as I usually did to prevent myself from losing my cool.

Finally, we pulled into the hospital. I jumped out of the car, ignoring Granddad hollering at me to wait, and ran in. The first thing that hit me was the crisp, cool air. I sighed in relief. Man, this feels good. I waited patiently for Granddad to show up.

"Damn boy, why you so damn quick all the time? Good lord! You know I'm old. Shit. Got me up in here bout to start a ruckus." He complained.

"Sorry Granddad." I apologized, just to get him off my case. Together, we walked up to the front desk. There was a woman behind the desk. She was white, fat, and wearing Scooby Doo scrubs. She was eating a bag of chips. I cringed when she sucked all the salt and grease off her finger. Eeew. How do people eat such…things? They'll cause…death.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked lazily, smacking her lips. I looked up at Granddad. He looked at her in disgust.

"Listen, we're here to see my grandson, Riley Freeman." He stated. She looked at him, and then turned to look at me. She gave me an odd look. I guess it was because of the scarf.

"Down the hall, door number 4. And you might wanna take that scarf off, it's 90 degrees outside. You can burn up on the inside." I gave her my evilest glares and she put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Was all she said. I continued glaring at her, until Granddad grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to walk.

"C'mon boy. We ain't got all day. Leave that fat, overweight pig alone. She can have a heart attack." I smirked at his comment. It was true. The woman behind the counter scoffed and muttered something about niggas these days. I didn't give a fuck. I just ignored her. We finally reached the door. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to see, before opening the door. Immediately, guilt overcame me as I saw his body. He was wrapped in bandages, and had a black eye, along with other scratches. Damn, why did that have to happen? Again, I was wishing for this to have never happened. Granddad breathed out slowly as he saw his condition.

"Damn…how the hell did this shit even happen? It was one tree branch. Goddamn…" He muttered to himself. I sat in the chair next to Riley's bed, and grabbed his bandaged hand.

"Hey, Riley. It's me, Huey. I hope…you know…you've been recovering well." I said to him, trying not to cry. I swallowed the knot that was welling up in my throat.

"Look…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything that's happened. I wish I was able to tell you to move out of the way sooner, but…I didn't see it coming in time. I'm sorry. And…I've been doing well, for the most part. You know, still recovering from all the scratches on my face. From the tree. I also am wearing this scarf. You wanna know why I'm wearing this scarf even though it's 90 degrees outside? I know you won't care, but I'll tell you anyway. It's because I read in this article a while ago that the heat makes people crazy. So…I wanted to try it for myself. You know how I like to experiment on things." I forced out a small laugh, and tried to smile, but it came out as a frown. Granddad was watching me the whole time. He looked sympathetic. I sighed before releasing Riley's hand and standing up to go look out the window. It was a beautiful day, just like it was on that day. That day when everything changed.

_"Be at my house 10 o'clock each night until Friday. And don't be late." _Shit! I almost forgot. I sighed again, closing my eyes. Damn. I really don't wanna have sex with him tonight. I don't wanna have sex in general. My butthole still hurts. I need a break. But I have to go. It's for Riley. I stared at my eyes through the reflection of the mirror. They were filled with depression, hurt, and anger. I balled up my fists tightly, wishing this pain could just go away.

"Huey? You alright?" Granddad asked. My eyes widened. What's with him lately? He's suddenly all…nice, and sympathetic.

"Huey, sit down. Lemme tell you a lil' somethin'." I did as I was told, curious as to how this was all going to go down.

"Huey, when I was about your age, I had a friend named Sykes. He was about 16 or so. He was a real cool guy. He was tall, and acted just like Riley. Thought he was the shit and what not. I remember one day, he asked this girl out to a party. Of course she said yes, because he was good looking, and everyone wanted to be with him. I was kind of just his little side kick that he got along with. I was sitting at home, watching TV when he called me and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes. Who wouldn't say yes? It was one of those parties at one of those big Victorian houses that everyone wanted to go to. So at around 7, I got ready and met up with him down the street from my house, after sneaking out. He said to me, 'Are you ready to get some bitches tonight?'

'Yeah.' I said to him. He high fived me.

'Alright let's go get this bitch, and let's roll.' So I hopped in his car and we drove off to this girl's house. Her name was Shianne, and everyone wanted to be with Shianne because she was pretty. She walked out of her house in booty shorts and a tank top and got in the car.

'Hey good-lookin'. Wassup baby?' Sykes had asked her. She was laughing and said that she was fine.

'Who's this guy?' She asked him.

'Oh, that's my boy Robert. He cool.' I remember him saying. She waved at me and I waved back and then her and Sykes was talking about nothing in particular until we reached that house. Once we got to the house, we saw mad bitches on top of niggas and mad bottles and shit everywhere. There was a pool and loud ass rap music playing. Everyone was having a good time. We got out the car, and immediately Shianne and Sykes started bumpin' and grindin' and what not. After about a hour or so, we was getting drunk and shit, and having a good ole' time. I remember, out the corner of my eyes, I saw some real tall guys talking and lookin our way, pointin' at Sykes. I remember gettin' real nervous. I tried to warn Sykes, but he ain't wanna listen. That's when them niggas started comin in on us. One of 'em said, 'Aye Sykes, what you doin' over there with my little sister?' Immediately it got quiet. I remember feelin' like I was gon' shit my pants. Damn I was so scared. I ain't know what was gonna happen.

'Uh, that's your sister?' Sykes had asked.

'Yeah. Shianne, what the hell you doin' out the house? And what the hell you got on? Take her ass in the car.' Her brother said. His gang grabbed her and she started screaming and fightin'. They carried her away and that was that with Shianne. Then the guy started moving in on Sykes.

'So I see you was tryna fuck my sister. You tryna get up in her ass.' He grabbed the collar of Sykes shirt. Sykes began to get mad. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped in between them, my stupid self, thinking that was gonna solve shit.

'Hey, hey, hey! Chill man! Listen, we was all just having a good time that's all. No need to fight.' The guy growled at me and pushed me down. Then he punched my boy in the face, knocking him to the ground. I couldn't do nothin' as I watched him get beat up. People were screaming, telling each other to call the cops as they circled around the fight. I stood there, hopelessly, as Sykes continued to get beat down. Then, he pulled Sykes up, and put him in a choke hold. He was all bloody and everything, and he was tryna fight the guy off him. He was looking at me with pleading eyes, and next thing I knew, the guy snapped his neck. Sykes fell dead right near the pool and everybody started screaming again. I remember feeling guilty as the cops pulled up to break everything up and sent everybody home. To this day, those eyes haunt me." Granddad finished. I looked at him with a little sympathy.

"Did you get in trouble for sneaking out the house?" I asked him.

"Of course I did. Got my ass beat for days. But all I'm just saying is, everything is gon' happen for a reason, nigga. You just gon' have to move on. Riley gon' be alright, Huey." I lowered my head at that. He's right. Everything does happen for a reason.

…

It was 9:50. I took in a deep breath before lowering the sheet rope and climbing out of the window. I made a pillow body earlier to make it seem like I was sleeping. My heart was pounding as I trudged to my doom. I began to tear up. I don't want this. I don't want to have sex with this…man. But if I'm late…the Riley's gonna be doomed.

"Riley…please help me…I wish you were here right now, to make it all better…" I whimpered out as I continued trudging through the grass, and down the street to Tom's house, the place I was starting to dread. I didn't even have to knock. I saw Tom outside, in nothing but a bath robe. He smirked at me.

"You ready for some fun?" He asked me. I cringed on the inside as he grabbed me roughly and pulled me inside. Fuck…I'm toast.

…..

Riley's POV

I sat in that darkness again. I could hear Huey's call for help. He was wishing I was there, to stop him from going to Tom's house. I felt guilty. I knew it couldn't be helped. I can't help him. I'm paralyzed. I know what Tom's gonna do to him, and it made me feel sick. Damn, I wish a nigga could help.

…..

Huey's POV

I was once again, on my back with my legs in the air, moaning as Tom pounded into me. I was gripping the bed sheets, arching my back to try and look like a porn star. Tom seemed to like it. It made him pound into me harder. I felt my climax coming, and I knew he was gonna cum too.

"AAAH!" I came hard all over his chest, and he released into me too. He pulled out of me and collapsed besides me. I was panting, feeling exhaustion come over me, but I knew I couldn't go to sleep. I had to stay awake to make my way back home. And I still had one question. What was Tom going to do to help Riley become un-paralyzed?

"Hey, Tom?" I asked cautiously.

"Hm?"

"What is it that you're gonna do to help Riley go back to normal?" Tom gave me one of his smirks. I gulped, as an unsettling feeling came upon me.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask. See, I have this illegal substance that I will inject him with, which will shoot up his spine and go to where there are disconnections with his spinal cord and his brain. It will take a matter of 24 hours. By the time those 24 hours are up, he will be able to move his body normally again, and with a little therapy, he should be able to walk." I thought about this for a moment. An illegal substance? What exactly is this substance? And how is he going to get into the hospital with it? So many questions whirled in my head.

"Mmhm, I sense your questions. Don't worry, I have it all planned out. You see, what's gonna happen is, on Thursday, I'm gonna go in and pay him a visit, with the substance in my pocket. While I'm in there, I will proceed to take out the procedure, then I will leave the building, and then Friday, you guys will go in, and I will accompany you, and then we will magically see him begin to move. It's simple and precise." I still felt uneasy about this, but if it'll work…then I'm in. Tom got up to go wash up and I pulled my clothes on and left the house.

….

I climbed in through the window and went into the bathroom to go shower. I peeled my clothes off and stared at myself. Tonight, there were more bruises on me, and deeper hickeys. My ass felt sore. I saw that there were bags under my eyes, and I felt sick. I went to the toilet and vomited the contents of my stomach. I didn't eat much today though. I haven't really been eating ever since the accident. After I was done, I wiped my mouth and turned on the shower.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Tom's POV

Today was the day I go in and execute the plan. Thoughts of Huey and how he moans in bed kept replaying in my head. I like fucking this kid better than my wife. That tight ass around my dick is just…perfect. I'm gonna be sad when our fucking nights are over.

I straightened my tie and looked in the mirror at myself. I looked the same as usual. I grabbed my briefcase and unzipped it, before going to my desk drawer, unlocking a small little box, and pulling out the syringe I will be injecting in Riley today. Jazmine was out on vacation with her mom, so this was a perfect opportunity. I won't be interrupted by anything, and the plan will go flawlessly. I placed the syringe carefully in my briefcase, closed it, and walked out to my car.

….

It was a long 20 minute drive, but it gave me enough time to think about little Huey, and his ass. His moans sound perfect in my ears. The kid is usually emotionless most of the time. Seeing that side of him was like watching an actor in a movie. I love it when he screams before he cums. I like how his voice goes up an octave higher as the pressure builds up between his legs. It's great fucking a thirteen year old. I felt myself smirking. Tonight's the last night I will fuck him. I think what I will do is eat his ass out, get a taste of that. Yeah, that's what I will do. He's gonna squirm and scream and call my name as I swirl my tongue in there and play with his g-spot.

Finally, I pulled in front of the hospital and got out of the car, making sure the briefcase was secure in my hand. I bought the bouquet of flowers that I purchased for him to make myself seem less suspicious. I walked through the doors and went up to the front desk. There was a fat white lady sitting there, eating a bag of chips. She was wearing Scooby Doo scrubs. I watched in disgust as she sucked the oil and salt off of her hands. Now I see why Huey only eats organic products.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked me lazily. I grimaced at the tone of her voice. It sounded kind of…scratchy. Not attractive on a woman. Well, not saying that she was attractive in the first place, but you know…it shouldn't be on any woman, no matter how unattractive you are.

"Yes, hi, I'm here to visit Riley Freeman. He's a close family friend of ours and I just wanted to drop off these flowers for him." I said to her. Brilliant. Everything was working great so far.

"Of course. Down the hall, door number 4. Enjoy." The woman said, before opening up another bag of chips. I grimaced in disgust and walked as fast as I could until I got to door number 4. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to see. I'm the only one who hasn't seen him yet, so I don't know what to expect. I opened the door carefully, and immediately felt sympathy for the poor boy. He was wrapped in bandages and had cuts and bruises on his face that was healing quite well. Huey and Robert popped into my head. I wonder how they handled this when they first saw it. I made sure the door shut quietly and stepped my way over to his side. I laid the flowers on his nightstand and opened up the briefcase. I pulled out the syringe. That's when I felt I should say a little something.

"Hey, Riley. You know, I'm so sorry for all that's happened, and I just you know…hope you get better. You're a great kid, Riley. I hope you wake up soon." I said to him. I took a deep breath before carefully turning him to his side, and stabbing the syringe in his lower back. This will start to take effect in about 15 minutes, and 24 hours later, he will be able to move again. He will just need a few days of intensive therapy, and he should be good and walking without wobbling again. When the nurses come to check up on him, and if they take his blood to do any testing, they will not detect the substance in his body, because it masks itself immediately when it enters the body. The blood will activate it officially in about 15 minutes. You're probably wondering where I got this liquid from. I got it sent to me from India. It has illegal substances in it that I will not share, because I promised to keep it to myself. I gently laid his body back down and pondered on whether or not I should say a goodbye statement. I decided not to and headed out the door with my briefcase and out to my car for the long 20 min long ride home.

….

I sat at my house waiting for Huey to show up. I looked at the clock. It was 9:50. I smirked. He should be on his way now. Man, I was gonna have so much fun with him tonight. I set out all my tools I was gonna use up his ass. I had laid out all the vibrators and anal beads and dildos and all that fun stuff. Man, Huey is in for a looong night.

See, for a while now, I've been having this fascination with Huey ever since Sarah started cheating on me. Every morning when I send Jazmine out to the bus stop, I see the Freeman brothers go by. I always watch every move Huey makes. But the main thing I watch is his ass. I love how it looks firm and plump. It's not too much ass. It's just the right amount of ass. So I went to the adult store and bought all these "toys" in case a night happens to be a night that I get to fuck him. A night like this. I heard knocking on the door. Oh! That must be him. I smirked again as I went to go open the door.

There he was, staring at me with those bright maroon eyes. He was biting his lip. He looked nervous. Good. He should be nervous for when I stretch that ass wide enough for my dick to fit in.

"Hello, Huey. Ready for some fun?" I asked him. He stiffly nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside before closing the door. I picked him up and wrapped his legs around mine before crushing my lips onto his, causing an almost shriek of surprise to erupt from him. Perfect. During his shriek of surprise, he had opened his mouth. I took that opportunity to shove my tongue in there and explore every inch of his mouth. As soon as we made it to my bedroom, I instantly put him down on my bed, and began taking his clothes off, mine coming off next. I began to kiss down his neck, causing a beautiful soft moan to trail out of his mouth. It was like music to my ears. I felt his erection pressing against my stomach, so I ground my into his, earning a gasp of delight from him. I smirked and continued my kissed until I reached his collarbone. I nipped at it gently, nipping enough to break the skin, but not enough for blood to surface. God, I loved his light chocolate skin, and how smooth it was, and how he smelled. I trailed down until I reached his right nipple. I put the little nub in my mouth and teased it between my teeth gently, while lightly pinching the other with my hand.

"Mmm…" Huey moaned quietly. Although it was soft and beautiful, I wanted to hear him scream my name. I quickly flipped him over, earning a gasp of surprise from him, and trailed my hands lightly down his back.

"Tonight is gonna be special. It's the last night of us being together. And I bet no one ever ate you out before." I whispered hotly to him.

"W-wait…are you saying that you're gonna stick your tongue in my ass?" A nervous Huey asked. I chuckled. I continued running my hands down his back until I reached his ass. I firmly squeezed both cheeks and whispered, "You'll see." I bought his ass up until his pelvic area was off the bed. Then I spread his cheeks apart, watching him the whole time. He began to blush really hard. I chuckled at him, as I was his cute little tightened up hole for a moment. It was nice and chocolate brown, just how I like it. I stuck my tongue inside, and immediately he gasped at the wet intrusion.

"Oh God…it feels really weird…" Huey complained. I ignored him, and twirled my tongue around his walls, enjoying the uncomfortable effect on him, until…

"AAAH!" Got it. I hit his sweet spot. Over, and over, and over again. I twirled my tongue on it too, making him pant.

"Ugh! Oh god, yes! Aaahh yess! AH, GOD!" Huey continued screaming. I moaned at what it did to my dick. I took my tongue out, and kiss his now, moistened and somewhat stretched hole. Huey gave a slight disappointed moan.

"Sshh, Huey, it's only gonna get better." I assured him. I got up, and went over to my table full of collections. I heard the bed shift, indicating that he moved. I ignored that for now and examined my options.

"W-what are those?" Huey asked me, curiously.

"These are things that are gonna go up your ass. Don't worry, it'll feel nice." I assured him.

"U-um…will they fit?" He asked me. I picked up the pink vibrator. I turned it on high and turned around to smirk at him, the sound of it buzzing in the air.

"Yes, with much preparation they will, my sweet chocolate thing." I cooed. Huey's eyes widened at the nickname. He began to play with his fingers nervously. I crawled onto the bed and flipped him over again. I oiled up the vibrator, before slowly pushing it up his ass. He let out a long, agonizing moan. I knew he was in pain. I gripped his cock and jerked it a little, trying to get his mind off the pain. When his walls finally eased up, I was able to push the vibrator up further, earning small little whimpers. I noticed he was gripping the bed sheets, clenching his eyes shut.

"I know, it's gonna hurt at first, but trust me, it's gonna feel real good. Trust me." I comforted. I moved it around a bit, still trying to find that spot when…"AAAAH! FUCK, MMMM!" Bingo. I pressed the vibrator on his sweet spot, making sure it was on high. I knew he was gonna go crazy from all the vibrations and the pleasure. No pain. Just pure pleasure. Imagine how that's gonna feel after a while.

"Nnnn…t-take it out…please (pant) it's starting to-AAAH!" I began circling the vibrator on his sweet spot, effectively cutting Huey off from protesting.

"Sorry. No can do." I taunted, moving the vibrator in agonizingly slow circles, adding pressure to bring out more pleasure.

"Ugh god…aaah…oh g-god…mmmnn…p-please…t-take it ou-AAAAAAH! AH GOD! OH GOD!" To effectively cut him off again, I began jerking him off, speeding up the agonizing circles. I lightly raked my fingernails up and down his cock, occasionally thumbing the slit. Lots of pre-cum was dripping down his shaft, getting my hand all wet. I smiled and looked at his face. His eyes were closed, he had a slight frown on his face, and he was moaning. I felt my cock beginning to ache, so I paused in jerking him off, just to give myself a little pleasure, and resumed. Finally, I stopped pressing the vibrator against his sweet spot, and began to pump it in and out. Eventually, Huey began to gently meet its thrusts. I watched his hole, and how wet it was from my saliva, and the oil, and how stretched it was becoming. When I felt that he was done with the vibrator, I pulled it out. Huey sighed and collapsed down onto the mattress, panting, and giving off slight moans from the after effects of the vibrator.

"Wasn't that nice, Huey? From the looks of it, you seemed to be having fun." I teased, earning a small glare from the tired Huey. He was still panting and sweating. I smiled at him before going over to the table to get my next object. The anal beads. I heard Huey gasp.

"No, no please no! I don't think my butt could take much torture from that. Can we just fuck already? I need to cum." Huey complained. I put my fingers to my chin.

"Hmmm…yeah you're right. I will hold off on those." I finally said. Huey breathed a sigh of relief. I thought about taking a dildo, but the kid seems already worn out, and I don't wanna push him too far. I walked over to the bed and crawled on top of him again. Huey peered at me through half-lidded eyes, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I can feel them shaking, so I put my hands on his thighs to steady them.

"Th-thanks." Huey meekly said. I bent down and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to shyly kiss me back. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and began exploring again. Huey let me take dominance of him, like he always does. Suddenly, I broke the kiss.

"You ready?" I panted out. Huey nodded. I gripped his hips before sliding myself inside his slick hole. He moaned, squeezing my waist with his legs, and clenching the sheets again.

"Oooh…this feels so…good…" Huey sighed out. I groaned at how sexy that sounded, and began to fuck him like it was my last day on earth.

"Y-yeaaah…mmm…right there…yesss….oh god yess. Haa…aaah…ah, Ah, AAAH!" Huey exploded his seed all over my stomach and some of it splattered on his chest. I soon followed right after him, breathing out his name. Just before I collapsed onto him, I flipped us over, so that way he was on top of me. Huey's body pressed against mine, and I felt him breathing heavily. I kept my hands on his ass cheeks, massaging them in a soothing way. Huey laid his sweaty head on my chest, and I kissed his forehead. When our breathing finally calmed down, Huey asked me a question.

"How did it go?"

"It was a success. I had brought in a bouquet of flowers to make it seem like I was just going to drop off a gift, say a few words, and leave. The syringe started taking place 15 minutes after I injected it, so it still has about 12 more hours to go before the process is complete. If the doctors decide to take a blood test, which I'm sure they won't, there won't be any trace of the syringe since the blood has activated it, and absorbed it into itself. It would be impossible to detect such a thing." I explained to him. He was silent for a moment as he processed things. I continued the message on his ass, figuring he liked it, since he didn't act out or anything.

"That sounds perfect. So when we go to see him tomorrow, he will start to move again?" Huey asked excitedly, but still sounded tired.

"Yes, but he will need a few days of intensive therapy before he is able to walk without wobbling. So to get him up the stairs when they release him tomorrow, it looks like you will have to be slinging almost all of his body weight on your shoulder…unless Robert would be willing to do it, but I doubt it." I said to him. He nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes in silence, I gently slapped his butt and said, "Alright kiddo, time for you to head home before it becomes too late." I looked at the clock. It read 10:30. That's not too bad. Huey got off of me, and got dressed. Then he said his goodbyes, and off he went. I noticed he had a limp. Oh well, nothing to worry about. The kid's smart, he will come up with an idea to save both of our asses. When I made sure he got home safely, I went into the bathroom and showered before crawling back into bed, after changing the sheets of course, and fell into a deep sleep, all of today's events taking a toll on me.

….


	9. Chapter 9

Huey's POV

I crawled into bed as soon as I got out of the shower and stared outside my bedroom window, looking at the moon, wishing Riley were here. I miss him. I miss him holding me, holding my hand, touching me, and…kissing me. Not on the mouth or anything…okay maybe I kinda…okay that's a lie, I do like Riley. A lot. I don't know when or how, but I do romantically like Riley just like how I like him for a brother. It's…complicated. I wish he were here, telling me he loved me and that everything was gonna be okay, and just…holding me. And all of that is gonna happen tomorrow! I'm actually excited. I miss my Riley! I said that like 8 million times, but I just can't wait to see him. I smiled at the thought of him being able to move again. Soon, it'll be like the accident never happened. A part of me still thinks that the syringe didn't work, but most of me did. No, knew that it worked. I feel it. I know it did. I'm not gonna let negative thoughts take over my head. I won't let it.

I soon felt the toll of today's…well tonight's events taking over me, so I fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

Today's the day. Finally it's here! I grew anxious, waiting for Granddad to finish up in the bathroom.

"Granddad, could you go any faster?" I asked eagerly.

"Boy calm down! Jesus Christ, why the hell are you so damn excited?" he hollered from the bathroom. I giggled quietly. Not even he can spoil my mood right now. But I knew that when I get there, I have to play it cool. There might be people watching me.

Granddad finally exited the bathroom and gave me a long look. I tried to suppress my blush as best I could.

"What?" I asked him.

"You seem…happier. Are you okay, Huey?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm okay." I answered. It was true. I was a little happier, knowing that Riley was going to be okay.

"Well, alright, take yo' ass in the car, we gotta get going." He announced.

…..

Pretty soon, we were all filed in the room, including Tom. Granddad was sitting, reading his newspaper, and Tom was sitting in a chair beside Riley. I anxiously watched him, waiting for him to move, like Tom said he would. After what seemed like ages, but was only 15 minutes, Riley's hand began to twitch. I gasped. Granddad looked up from his newspaper.

"What?" He asked curiously. I clapped my hands in glee, causing confused looks from the both of them. I paused, and cleared my throat.

"Riley moved! He moved his hand!" Granddad looked at me in utter disbelief.

"No he did-oh shit he did!" Riley's hand began to clench and unclench and I watched as his eyes began to open for the first time in days. I began to get all teary eyed. I glanced at Tom. He winked at me in a way as if to say, 'I told you so'. This was incredible! I quickly grabbed Riley's hand.

"Riley! Riley! Can you hear me? Look, it's me, Huey! Your brother." I said to him, hoping that he would recognize me after all of these days. Riley groaned and sat up, looking around.

"My boy! My grandson! You're okay!" Granddad exclaimed as he put his hand on Riley's back. Tom smiled in amusement at this whole thing. I gave him a soft smile as in 'thanks' before turning my attention back to Riley. He locked his eyes on mine. Then it felt like the whole world stopped. I gazed into the maroon eyes, the eyes that I've missed so much. Suddenly Riley smiled at me.

"Hey, Huey." He said to me. The tears escaped my eyes as I hugged him with all my might…well enough so that I don't crush him. I felt Riley's arms wrap around me and hold me close to him. God, I've missed this so much.

"Oh, Riley, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry about what happened, I wi-" I was cut off by a finger to my lips.

"Shh, it's over now. I'm okay, you're okay, and Granddad's okay. That's all that matters." He whispered. I softly smiled behind his finger, before letting go of him and straitening myself up. I looked around the room. Granddad was crying a little bit, and Riley was giving him some loving too. Tom was smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Thank you, Tom. Thank you." I whispered. Tom squeezed me tight.

"No, you should be thanking yourself. You're the one who followed my request." He reminded me. I blushed as the memories of the past few nights sprung into my head.

"Oh, right." I said.

"You're welcome." He whispered in my ear. I smiled softly before pulling away alooking back at Granddad.

"Huey, go grab a nurse. Tell them that Riley's back." Granddad told me.

"Okay." I answered. I ran down the hall and waved over a nurse. She looked at me and smiled.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked.

"It's Riley! He's awake, and moving, and talking!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh…okay let's go! That's exciting to hear." The nurse told me as she followed me to the room. I nodded in response before entering, with her in tow.

…

"Well, I guess he's free to go!" The nurse said. I was currently helping  
Riley stand up. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held him by the waist.

"Thank you." Granddad told the nurse. And just like that, we left the hospital.

Once we were in the car, I started speaking to Riley.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him, my voice full of concerned.

"I'm better," Suddenly he dropped his voice to a whisper, "You know, you've got some explaining to do when we get to the house." I looked at him confused. What is he talking about? Riley seemed to read my thoughts for he said, "I know exactly what happened. I know how I got back to normal, and it involved you." I gulped as my eyes widened. H-how…how did he kn-know about th-that? Riley rubbed my cheek a little before turning to look out of the window. I sat there in confusion, ignoring Granddad's blabber about how he was glad that Riley was back and was excited to be going back to fucking bitches.

…

Days went by after that incident in the car. Riley had went through his intense therapy and was able to walk without my support.

We were currently in my room. It was dark outside, but the moon illuminated through my window, clearly exposing Riley's face. His maroon eyes glistened with some unknown feeling as he gazed at me. I played with my fingers. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. It was silent. I was the first to break it.

"Wh-what did you mean when you said you knew about what happened?" I asked, afraid, slightly, of the answer I was about to receive.

"Well…while I was out of it, I had a dream. I knew it wasn't any ole dream, either. Something told me that it actually happened. I dreamt of walking through someone's house. I was confused for a moment, as to whose house it was when I realized that it was Tom's bitch ass house. I was about to walk past a room when I heard some odd noises," I blushed at that, knowing what he was referring to, "so I stopped, and was like da fuck? I was about to walk away after a little bit when I heard your voice, and you was moaning Tom's name and shit. Then I went up to the door after there was silence and pressed my ear up against it. I heard some whispering. It sounded like he was saying something along the lines of, 'And you have to be here around 10 o'clock each night up until Friday…otherwise I won't be able to save Riley from being paralyzed.' Then there were footsteps coming towards the door and so I ran out the house and climbed up a tree, only to see you walking back here. I climbed higher and realized that you had hickeys and shit all over you, and that's when I knew that ya'll was fucking. So I fell out the tree, but my body never impacted with the ground. Instead, my feet met with wet concrete. I had looked around me and saw that it was raining. I heard some yelling or whatever so I turned and saw you running out the hospital. Then I heard Granddad hollering at you to stop and come back, but you wasn't listening, and kept running. That's when I decided to follow you. I kept my distance, cuz I didn't wanna fuck up anything. Then you ran into some white nigga, and he turned around and was all like 'Aye, watch where you going- oh look, it's Huey Freeman! Let's get him.' Then next thing I knew, you was thrown into some white van. I tried following you, but then I tripped and fell and found myself in a forest. You was standing there crying, but looked relieved. You looked like you was about to go deep into your thoughts, but was cut off when those white niggas came back and was like 'There he is!' That's when you got slammed up against a tree, there was some arguing, then someone said something about putting his dick inside you and then you was bent over a rock, gagged, and yea…" Riley blushed, not wanting to finish the rest of the story. I bit my lip. Shit…so he wasn't lying when he said he knew.

"Well…that's what happened. So now you know that I'm not a virgin anymore, and your suspicions about me being a gay ass nigga are confirmed." I said to him. I felt real dirty about that. I don't like the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore. It's nasty, and leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"See? I was right, haha! But…" Suddenly, Riley's eyes got real husky. I looked at him confused, but more scared and nervous. What was that look for? What's he planning? I didn't get a chance to voice my question when I found Riley's lips upon mine. My eyes widened in complete shock. Him? Riley Freeman? The one who was always against gay shit? Is kissing me?! And who happens to be my own _blood? _I was completely utterly shocked at this and was unable to move. I felt the blush coming at me full force. It felt like sparks were going off around me. Suddenly, Riley broke off the kiss. He smirked at me, gazing at me with eyes that only told me one thing. He wants me. And he wants me now. I bit my lip, my eyes still widened.

"That's okay…cuz now I want you all to myself. There's no way I'm gon' let anyone take you from me." He said in such a possessive tone that it made me shiver. In a good way though. Not a bad way. Not like with Tom.

"O-okay…" I trailed off as I bit my lip. To be honest, I love the way he was looking at me. It's turning me on. And I really love this possessive side that he has. Riley climbed over me, so I laid down and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he gripped my waist. Riley bent down until he was close to my ear and whispered, "And never, will I ever, let anyone use you like that…" To emphasize, he thrust his erection into mine, causing me to gasp…"C'mon…let's fuck…forreal…"

Next thing I knew, my clothes were gone and Riley was kissing down my neck. I let out cute little moans. Man, when he kisses me down my neck, it feels like there are jolts of electricity pulsing through me. Riley trailed to my collarbone, nibbling it. That was my weak spot.

"Aah…R-Riley…" I trailed off.

"Mmm…I love it when you say my name like that…" Riley moaned out. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and bit my lip with a small smile. I loved the way he was handling me. He was handling me as if I was delicate.

"And…I'mma…take good…care of you…and be a real…nigga…" Riley explained huskily in between kisses. He began sucking on my neck. I gasped again.

"R-Riley…o-oh god…" I ran my hands through his braids as the pleasure attacked me. I don't know what it is, but every time he kissed me and touched me, I feel…I don't even know how to describe it. Riley trailed his hands down my thighs, massaging here and there softly before reaching my cock. He peeled himself off of my neck and looked down into my eyes. Damn…where did he learn to do this? He's only 12!

"Huey…" He trailed off. I spread my legs a little bit, to let him know that I allow him to have access. As soon as his hand grabbed my stuff, and began to jerk me, I was moaning his name like a little whore.

"Yess…aahh…right there…" I moaned out, trying not to be loud in case Granddad overheard.

"You like that? Well you gon' like it when I'm deep inside of yo ass." Riley stated. I looked at him in shock at his choice of words. Suddenly, I was flipped onto my stomach with my ass in the air, and being pounded into like never before.

"AH! RILEY! OH GOD! OH GOD! GO F-FASTER! UGH! AAAH!" I practically screamed. When he entered me, I had no time to register pain, because he angled himself in a way that hit that special spot that made me scream. I gripped the bed sheets as the pleasured exploded throughout my body. God, I feel incredible. This is honestly the best fuck of my life.

"Aahh…yess…so tight…baby…" Riley groaned out in a low voice that turned me on so badly. Suddenly, we switched positions. Riley was slamming me down on his cock, forcing me to ride him. My eyes were screwed shut as I gripped his shoulders. I was panting and moaning.

"Aah…Riley…aaaaah….aaaaaaaah…Ah! AAAH! AAAAAAAH!" I came all over his stomach and chest. Some of it splattered across my stomach too. Riley was still fucking me for a few more seconds before he too came inside of me. I relaxed myself, still panting from that intense love making. When I finally opened my eyes just a little bit, Riley was looking up at me with that sexy look of his, even though he was clearly tired.

"Baby." Riley called.

"Yeah?" I asked tiredly.

"I love you." He stated. I smiled at him, and he smiled too.

"I love you too." I replied, before leaning down to kiss him. We kissed each other like there was no tomorrow, our tongues mingling for dominance. In the end, Riley won and I let him explore every inch of my mouth while rubbing his thumbs in circular motions on my hips in soothing motions. We broke apart, gasping slightly for air.

Riley pulled me down to him and kissed the top of my head, playing in my baby hairs (again) and whispered that he loved me again. I said it back. As soon as I closed my eyes, immediately fatigue took over, and I fell into a dreamless, comfortable sleep. No one could ever describe how happy I am right now. This feeling of euphoria is amazing, and the feeling of having Riley, well, able to move, happy, and holding me securely in his arms is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Yes guys, it's official. I'm gay, and I'm in love with the person who was always against gay ass nigga shit who also turned out to be gay himself, Riley Freeman. Nothing will ever change that, or ever get in the way of that. Not even bitch ass Granddad.


End file.
